


Mine now

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: 1.Hello Honey it's me again. I have one idea for ff and I wonder if you could write it. So alpha!Crowleyxomega!reader, plot: reader's father made deal with Crowley, but instead of his soul, he sold his sixteen/seventeen years old daughter. He takes her to Hell, she becomes his maid. Smut and fluff follow. What do you think about it? ;) 2. Hey do you think you could write one where Crowley makes a deal with the reader for something sad.. sorry I'm on my period...thanks.





	

"Please isn't there anything else?" The man begged making demon roll his eyes. Looking around he saw the small figure in the back seat of the man's car cutting his eyes at the man he slowly walked over to the vehicle. Bright e/c eyes stared up at him. The little girl had messy h/c hair that Crowley could tell the man and never did anything with along with her worn clothes that had holes in them. The man really did need the money that he was willing to take make a deal with a demon. Leaning forward Crowley could smell the oncoming scent of an Omega and smiled at her "well hello darling what's your name?" he asked and saw as she look to where her father was before looking back at him "y/n." she said in a soft whisper "and now how old are you y/n?'' Crowley asked in a soft voice so not to scare her "seven but I'll be eight soon." she said and it was then that the alpha gave a large grin. Turning on Hill he looked back to the man at the crossroads, "her." Crowley said making the man's breath pick up "wha.." "you can get your money and in ten years I get her. no one is to touch her.  she stays pure or the deal is off and my hounds rip you to shreds. Deal?" the man look back and forth between Crowley and his daughter before nodding his head. Crowley smiled as the man's greed got the better of him turning back towards the omega he smiled "see you in 10 years darling." and with that he was gone.

Ten years later...

y/n looked in on her father and new step mom that was so young she could be her sister. They were drinking their new bottle of wine for the day not caring that it was only 8 o'clock in the morning. Going to turn back around she was met face to face with the man that she thought she had seen before. "who are you? what are you doing here?" she asked as he walked closer to her "dad!" she called out returning into the room he was in.  When Crowley looked towards the man dressed in expensive tacky clothes the man's face went to pure terror "now now f/n aren't you enjoying your money?" Crowley asked looking around elaborately decorated apartment. "you just take her and go." he said looking towards his daughter who looked confused and Afraid. "what are you talking about? Take me where?" she cried looking between the two men "you never told her. well my dear your father here sold you to me for his fortune so I will give you three minutes to pack what you wish to bring then you come with Daddy." Crowley told her seeing the tears beginning to all up in her eyes "no!" she cried but was cut off when the demon teleport in front of her and gave a small growl. "rule number one ...never told me no. two minutes." y/n felt her Omega instinct to submit when the alpha glared down at her letting out a sob she ran to her room and threw everything she could in her book bag. Lastly she grab the small picture that set on her bedside table a picture of her mother and her. Hearing a thud she looked to living room to see her father get thrown against the back wall and hear her step-mom scream before she could do anything the man that now owned her came up and grabbed her wrist before everything went black.

Three months later...

Y/n scrubbed away at the floor in the office wincing at the ache in her back. Crowley had brought her back to his Mansion showing her to her room he pointed to the black maids dress that laid on the bed. He had forced her to put it on watching as she undressed in front of him. Once dressed she kept her eyes on the floor until he came over and grabbed her chin tightly in his hand lifting her eyes to look at his face "you will obey me. You are mine. I own you. Do you understand me?" nodding her head he dropped her chin and left the room. It wasn't much longer until a woman walked in she gasped at the pitch black eyes and flinched when she dropped a bucket at her feet with a sponge in it.

That was three months ago and ever since then she woke up every morning at 7 and began her daily routine of cleaning Crowley's mansion. She never saw much of her 'owner' he would come and go throughout the week without saying much to her. On every visit he would come over to her without saying a thing and smell her. Sometimes he would let out a small huff of annoyance before walking away leaving her confused. It was on one of these days that he came walking in that she didn't notice his presence. Crowley looked over at the small omega to see her sitting on the floor on her knees. Her body looked tense as she leaned against one of the walls. The bucket of dirty water sat beside her with the sponge on the floor in front of her. Quietly making his way over to her he studied her face.. Her eyes were closed loosely but her brows were creased like she was in pain. "What are you doing?" He asked making her jump and her eyes shoot open to look at him then back down to the floor. "I'm sorry..." she whispered before beginning to scrub the floor again. The alpha male watched her for a small time before bending down and grabbing her wrist to stop her movements. She slowly trailed her eyes up to meet his and saw his face telling nothing of what he was thinking. Without warning he leaned forward to sniff her neck making her flinch. Hearing a low growl she became nervous. When he stood he pulled her up with him making her whimper in fear. 

Pulling her to a room she was always told never to go in she found it to be a grand bed room. Crowley went over to the bed and sat on the edge before he moved her to stand between his legs. y/n kept her eyes on the ground while he seemed to examine her. "How long have you been in heat?" he asked making her look up at him with confusion, "Pardon?" she said making him give a low growl. Shrinking inward she whimpered, "Please I... I don't know what you mean?" The alpha seemed to study her after this until he raised her eyes to meet his. When he saw truth in them he felt guilty, "You are an omega and yet you do not know when you started your heat?" he said questionably. "I've never had a heat." she answered. The news was a shock to the alpha and he shook his head before standing up. Going to walk out of the room he turned back when he remembered the girl in his room, "Stay in here." was all he said before leaving. Looking around the room y/n felt weak, she looked towards the bed but then thought better of it and just moved over to one of the walls. Sliding down she layed on the carpeted floor and felt her eyes grow heavy. 

Marching down the hall of the mansion Crowley mumbled fiercely to himself. He had went back to talk to y/n's father only to find out that the bastard had killed himself a month ago. Talking to the whore of a wife he had Crowley had been told that they had kept y/n on a heat suppressant since she had come of age. The girl had never even been told she was an omega. Opening his bedroom door he looked around the room to see her not here. Anger filled him as he thought of her disobeying him. Just as he was about to leave the room he heard a small whimper and walked around to the other side of the bed. It was then he saw her. The small omega was curled up on the floor. She was sleeping or at least trying to through the pain she was obviously in. Her body shook and he heard the small whimpers that left her trembling lips. Kneeling down beside her he saw the tears that rolled down her face and instantly felt his alpha nature kicking in. The instincts that were telling him to care for the omega at his feet. 

Standing he took off his jacket and tie throwing them on one of the leather chairs by the fireplace. Bending down he lifted her into his arms making her flinch. "Shhh it's alright little lamb, I'm going to take care of you." he purred to her. Carrying her into the large master bath he moved over to sit on the edge of the tub. Holding her in the crook of his arm he turned the water on with his free hand. Once the tub was filled he added the lavender and sage oils to help with her discomfort. Taking off her dress shoes he saw the small blisters that littered her feet and let out a sigh at the guilt that filled him. He had never meant to cause her pain. His plan had been to make her work until her first heat came so that when he took her as his mate she would understand discipline. He thought it would make her listen to him more, respect him, now all he saw was how depressed it had made her.Moving to undress her he heard her whimper and looked to see her looking at him with fear. She didn't try to stop him as he pulled to dress over her head. Lifting her up he un-clipped her bra before moving to remove her panties it was then that he saw tears fall from her eyes. "No, please don't cry dove. I promise I'm going to take care of you I just need you to trust me." he told her in a gentle voice and saw her nod her head slowly. Sitting her in the hot bath he heard her let out a shaky breath. Once he saw her leaning against the side of the tub he moved back into the bed room. Going to the bed he pulled back the black comforter and silk sheets. Hearing a knock he went to the door to see one of his demons standing there with a large pitcher of water and a glass. Grabbing them he looked to her, "No one disturbs me." seeing her nod he closed the door locking it behind him. Sitting the pitcher and glass on the bed side table he went back into the bathroom to see her still in the tub. Rolling up his sleeves he grabbed the sponge and brought to her back. She didn't seem to take notice making him well aware of how much her heat was hurting her. 

Once he had her clean he pulled her up to stand and helped her dry off. She was shaky on her feet and needed his help to walk to the bedroom. "What's wrong with me?" she asked in a whisper. Sitting her on the bed he sighed. "You are in heat darling. A matting cycle that all omegas go through, normally once a month..." "But I'm a beta..." she said in confusion and he shook his head. "No darling you're not. You are an omega, your father never told you and had been giving you heat suppressants since you came of age. That's why you never went through this sooner." Seeing her take it all in he watched as she shook her head. "Why does it hurt so much?" She asked and heard him sigh. "Because you need to mate darling." She went silent after this and he decided to speak up. "It will take two to three days until it passes. During that time i will mate you constantly, it will hurt at first but then it will start to feel good and after we will be mates." Her eyes stayed looking at the ground and he watched as she pulled the towel tighter around her small form. "So I have to be your slave and you get to have sex with me whenever you want." she choked out in a sob, breaking his heart. "... what did I do? Why did you take me? I didn't make that deal with you my dad did. Why am I being punished?" she cried so softly he barely heard it. Letting out a sigh he cupped her cheek. "You are not my slave y/n. I made you clean so that you would respect me. Your father was a coward of a man and I'm sorry that you had to have him as a father but I promise I am going to take care of you. I will be your alpha and you will never have to work for anything again.... How about we make a deal right now... You be my mate, my omega and I will give you whatever you want." He told her and watched as her tear filled eyes met his. "Can you give my mom a proper grave? My dad said he was going to when he got all that money but then he just married Jessica." Shocked Crowley nodded his head. "Yes my dear...It would be my pleasure." Seeing her smile for the first time she threw her arms around his neck.

Crowley held her for some time until he felt her again tense up and let out a whine in pain. Knowing she needed to mate he began kissing her neck, nibbling at the thin skin. When he felt her tense he began to purr and felt as she relaxed some.  Slowly he rubbed his hands down her shoulder blades to her lower back and hips. Kneeding his fingers into her hips he lifted her up and moved her to lay down on the bed. Leaning back he began stripping the rest of his clothes, looking he saw her blushing and avoiding his now nude body. Chuckling he leaned down to kiss at her knee slowly rubbing his hand up her leg under the towel. Slowly he pulled the towel away until she too was left naked on the bed. Crowley had to hold back his raging lust and remember to take it slow with her. Crawling up her body he hovered above her and kissed to her mouth. He couldn't help the smile when this time she kissed him back. Pulling down on her chin he rolled his tongue into her mouth growling at her taste. With the distraction he rubbed his hand down her chest to cup her breast in his hand. The omega let out a small moan into his mouth when he began groping her teat. Kissing down to her other breast he licked at the pink nipple before taking it into his mouth. Sucking at the nipple he moved his hand from her breast down between her legs. Slowly spreading them he trailed his fingers up to rub lightly over her lips. It was then that she snapped out of the trance he had put her in and flinched away from his touch. He gave a small growl when she flinched away and bit down on her breast, telling her to hold still. Whimpering he moved his fingers in between her lips to rub up her wet heat, licking at the bite he had just caused when she obeyed him this time.

Crowley rubbed over her hole for a time until he finally took the chance and pushed his finger inside. The small omega let out a mixture between a whine and a moan making his lips curl into a smile. Pumping his finger in and out of her, he helped lossen her up for him. When she began rolling her hips into his hand he knew she was ready and removed his hand to line himself up with her. Kissing back up to her mouth he kissed her before pushing in, when he felt her maiden skin tear around him she cried out and tried to pull away from him. "Oww.. It hurts. Please stop." she whimpered making him feel a pull at his heart. Kissing her neck he purred, "Shh it will stop darling." he said as he pushed into the hilt and waited. When her crying slowly stopped he kissed her jaw and pulled out before thrusting back in. She hissed in pain the first few times until he heard a small moan leave her lips. "Good gurl." he growled. The alpha set a slow pace at first and then slowly began picking up speed. When her hips also began rolling into his he groaned and began biting at her neck. Soon the omega was whimpering and whining in need. Feeling the base of his cock grow he pushed it into her small body. It didn't take long for him to no longer be able to pull out, his knot locking into her pussy. The knotting was all it took for her to scream in her orgasm and cry out as he filled her with his seed. Crowley roared out as he filled her biting down on her neck, he claimed her as his own. The female slowly began to loose consciousness as her body accepted the claim. When she went limp under him he gave a purr and unlocked his jaws to pull back and look down at her, his mate. Smiling he licked at the claiming bite, cleaning the blood that was rolling down her neck. Placing a light kiss over the wound he rolled over to hold her on his chest while his knot held them together. Feeling the sleeping omega on his chest Crowley smiled, "Best deal I ever made." 


End file.
